


Flawed Humans

by Skatearound



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Consequences, Gen, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatearound/pseuds/Skatearound
Summary: In some stories Gory takes his revenge, in this story his parents step in to help. They send a lawyer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I don’t own these characters.  
> I'm not very good with the rating system, so if there are any problems please tell me and I can fix it. This is all new.

One difference between film noir and more straightforward crime pictures is that noir is more open to human flaws and likes to embed them in twisty plot lines. -- Roger Ebert

Logan noticed that the interrogation room in the Neptune Police Station was messier than when Sheriff Mars was in charge: full wastebaskets, sour smells, a couple of moldy cigar butts in a paper coffee cup. Sacks had let him shower and consume water, painkillers and stomach medication and had even gone through a drive-through for coffee and bagels but Logan still felt his hangover and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Fortunately fear kept him awake. Across from him a tall man, short greying hair and a military bearing, identified as a representative of the Sorokin’s, a lawyer. To his right wearing a grade school sneer, Gorya; Sacks by the door, a friend who hadn’t let him come to the meeting with vomit on his jeans. Logan was grateful. Cliff was quiet beside him in his rumpled suit. They had already had the standard conversation about getting a better lawyer.  
“Jasper Krupin, from the firm of Krupin, Naum and Pajari. I represent the Sorokin family in this matter.”  
“You represent…” Gory had straightened and glared at the man.  
“Quiet.” Krupin said mildly. Gory deflated.  
Logan bit back a smirk and Sacks frowned at him from behind the lawyer.  
“Cliff McCormack”, Public Defender.” Cliff nodded pleasantly.  
Krupin ignored Cliff, concentrated on Logan. “You recently attacked a squad car, were taken to jail and attacked two inmates in this building. You were not convicted. I have witness statements from the diner and from the police station and reports from the doctors.” Krupin handed them to Logan, Logan held them in his hand and tried not to run his other hand through his hair.   
“Later you attacked a young man, the ex-girlfriend’s boyfriend, he needed some medical treatment and will suffer a small but appreciable amount of lasting damage. He did not file charges for her sake and because you believed he had made a sex tape circulating around the campus. I talked to him and he stood by this but I also investigated. He has taken out loans to go to school and his job track is not a remunerative one. I think money could persuade him to testify against you but that is just my opinion. He has broken up with the young lady.”  
“Later, after the same ex-girlfriend asked you not to attack him you assaulted Gorya here with many witnesses. We admit freely that Gorya made the sex tape, hijinks that shouldn’t take away from his promising life. I have the witness statements if you want to read them.” He handed Logan more papers, Logan put all the papers on the table. “Gorya wants to kill you. His parents came to me to find a less…messy solution. You are, after all, the son of a famous actor. A famous actor rumored to also be violent. There would be publicity.”  
“A simple car accident,” Gorya said nastily, “Food poisoning.”  
“Enough, Gorya! That is one solution. I suggested,” Krupin narrowed his eyes at Gory,” that it would be more effective to pursue legal recourse. Three counts of battery so close together indicate a violent person. Jail is not to be discounted. I have more documentation and we need no more than the truth. You were not protecting your ex -girlfriend, after all, in all those instances she was in no danger at the time of the attacks.”  
“And not impressed.” Gory’s lids drooped over his eyes and smiled lazily. “Maybe a little turned on, the tart, but listen to Piss.” Gory rifled through the pile of papers and brought one to the top, reads: Mad because Mercer fooled him? Mad because she was in bed with me? Schoolyard stuff. I don’t need to turn him in. I wonder about the cops, though, the cop car thing. Doesn’t that carry some penalties? Gory smiled.  
The lawyer put a hand on Gory, shook his head. “Then, why should the state support you? A look at your finances indicate that you have lived above your considerable means, as did you father before his death. Your trust fund when you turn 21 is already largely promised to debtors, although you may be a rich slacker if you can stay alive until you are 25 and get the second tier of the inheritance. “   
“Living as a poor man sounds like a good punishment.” Gory smirked.  
This wasn’t a surprise to Logan of course, although he would be able to go to school and live cheaply if he wanted until that time. Sometimes he thought it would be good for him, but most of the time he was drinking. “So, what did you decide?”  
“We want you out of California, out of the West Coast, British Columbia through Mexico, for six years, until the first day in June following your twenty-fifth birthday. The Sorokins have a big organization.”  
“Not on any coast.” Gory said.  
Krupin sighed. “Gorya retains some hostility because of the injuries you caused him. He requests you not live where you can surf or see the ocean regularly. He thinks this will bother you. You can’t talk to your friends, but you don’t have many, do you? That Dick person and perhaps the ex-girlfriends who never want to see you again, the rest liked your money.”  
“You have the worst judgement in people, Dick and Mercer. The stupid slit.” Gory looked happy. “No wonder you are alone in the world.” Logan felt the muscles tighten around his eyes but fought for control and won.  
“What else?” asked Cliff.  
“I’ve written up a statement. The time is to give Gory a chance to finish his school. Free of harassment.”  
Cliff read the paper, leaned over holding it in front of Logan, pointed out a few things. “You are giving him some time to make arrangements.”  
“I was defending her honor.”   
Cliff sighed. “Logan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Before the show starts, when Veronica ‘chooses sides’ and spends her time helping her father save their family (packing, selling extra stuff, moving, setting up the new apartment, cooking and cleaning; setting up the new office, holding down Mars Investigations while he scramblers for money chasing bail jumpers) Logan responds by acting out to get her attention, bullying her.   
> I think his actions at the end of season 3 come from the same place.  
> Not that he's bullying her, but that he feels she is abandoning him and is trying to get her attention.  
> I saw the movie when it came out but have only seen the television show recently, it is a backwards perspective.


End file.
